Tentação
by ShipperBody
Summary: AU – Todos conhecem bem o Flash, o homem mais rápido do mundo; o homem que vibra as moléculas por paredes e por pessoas; o herói escarlate; o veloz... Todos esses seus adjetivos indicando suas habilidades começaram a perder o sentido de repente. Certa felina tinha um dedo nisso...
1. Introdução

_Gênero: Romance/ Comédia/ Drama/ Amizade/ Família/ Ação/ Aventura_

_Censura: +18_

_Disclaimer: vocês sabem que eu não sou dona disso. **T_T** Não forcem mais a nossa amizade..._

_Aliás, pretendo escrever sacanagens durante todos os capítulos! Vai ser grande! **:)**_

* * *

**Introdução**

* * *

Ele sabia o que ele estava fazendo era errado. Muito errado. Tão errado que poderia por a vida da família inteira dele em risco e isso era, com certeza, o pior dos fins que aquela situação iria levar.

Entretanto, seu corpo negava qualquer ordem que o lado consciente, fiel e inocente de seu cérebro o mandava fazer. Seu coração, apesar de dividido e recheado de remorso, o traía todas as vezes que os olhos verdes tinham em sua visão a malévola felina em preto e laranja, a malha colada ao seu corpo deslumbrante, suas curvas marcadas e as imperfeições eram tão magníficas que se transformavam em perfeições.

Os lábios rosados sempre repuxados num sorriso para um lado só; carnudos e clamando pela atenção dele. A pele de um tom tão exótico, peculiar, oliva, destacava-se de todas as outras mulheres que ele já tivera experimentado em toda sua vida. Todas tinham um tom básico, comum em qualquer outra por aí.

Essa vilã era exceção e isso o corroia.

Vilã, assassina, seca e repulsiva. Ele repetia as palavras, mas seu corpo o traía e ele já não sabia mais a serventia de um cérebro. Ele podia não ter nenhum e continuar vivendo normalmente.

-Você veio então? – a voz rouca, áspera, que devia ser tão tenebrosa, o preenchia com prazer enquanto suas feições eram desenhadas bruscamente contra a luz de velas no antigo prédio abandonado de Gotham.

Sempre Gotham.

Ele não respondeu, seus lábios numa linha reta e desajeitada. As mãos cobertas pela luva vermelha com detalhes em amarelo do seu uniforme de super-herói faziam movimentos nervosos e incertos na lateral de seu corpo. O orgulho do genioso ruivo estava com as feridas repletas de pus.

-Queria ter certeza que você não mataria ninguém hoje. – ele respondeu, hesitando dizer a verdade para a maliciosa mulher do outro lado da sala.

-Ainda não acabou a noite e não tem ninguém em um raio de dois quilômetros daqui. Tenho uma chance ainda. – ela mordeu os lábios, uma risada presa e a pintura de listra sobre um de seus olhos cinza tornou-se sensual, de repente.

-Eu não sou o homem mais rápido vivo a toa, _Tigresa_. – o jovem herói retrucou, cruzando os braços e tentando fazer pirraça.

Pronto. Era o que precisava para fazer a mulher maléfica se desfazer numa gargalhada irônica e deixar o herói escarlate corando mais do que suas sardas laranjas permitiam.

-Só ouço palavras e não vejo atos, _Flash_. – ela disse seu nome da mesma forma que dissera o dela, o mesmo tom superior e provocativo, a língua entre os dentes.

Ela pensou que ele fosse demorar um segundo ou dois para reagir a sua acusação, ferindo seu ego cada vez mais. Porém, ele provou que não era a toa o título de veloz que possuía, sentindo os braços musculosos e contornados pelo material elástico envolverem sua cintura estreita, os lábios finos, que costumavam sempre cuspir palavras ferozes e ofensivas para com ela, ansiando o gosto de hortelã de sua pasta dental; o corpo esculpido, trabalhado para o seu tipo de tarefas voluntárias, implorando o toque doentio das mãos calejadas da mulher.

Fazia um mês que eles não se viam; um mês que ele não vinha a Gotham ajudar seus amigos da _Liga Junior_ a salvar a cidade da criminalidade de sua escória. Um mês sem ver o brilho amarelo dos raios desenhados em seu uniforme chamativo percorrerem por aí... Um mês que ela não sentia a pele quente e cheia de manchinhas laranja, de todos os tamanhos e formatos, os tons alternados, dégradés e sólidos. Os lábios que a beijavam como beijava a um amante; as mãos que a tocavam como aquelas que regem uma orquestra.

Por mais que aquele herói dizia horrores a seu respeito, a respeito de seu alterego, a forma como ele a tratava contradizia todos os insultos ditos nos campos de batalha e pré-relação deles. Ele não ficava com ela como qualquer outro amante que já tivera anteriormente.

Esse herói era diferente de qualquer um dos outros.

Mas ela não era tonta de acreditar em um amor impossível, de mundos diferentes, entre rivais, um Romeo e Julieta do século XXI. Vinte e um anos na cara, vividos de todas as formas que uma pessoa pode se machucar, não permitiria que o coração calejado da vilã tornasse a se machucar por causa de outra pessoa. E era muito boa essa história de ficar de vez em quando – pelo menos ela não ficava cansada de ver o cara novamente.

A parede de tijolos, áspera e esburacada, encostava suas costas nuas; as pernas cumpridas enlaçadas na cintura do veloz e as mãos grandes e calorosas estavam sem luvas, causando arrepios em suas costas todas as vezes que encontravam o local certo, usando a intensidade certa de pressão.

A língua quente partia os lábios finos do herói, nem pedindo permissão para vasculhar cada canto daquela boca com sabor de chocolate e cereais; os lábios carnudos da vilã faziam questão de sugar os do herói quando ele parava para tomar um pouco de ar – ela, dentre todos os outros caras maus, era a única que o deixava ofegante.

Depois disso, o início de uma pequena luta por domínio, o momento em que a vilã mostrava como ela gostava de dividir o prazer e como o herói queria estar em comando. Ela usou de suas mãos cobertas pela luva com garras, para arranhar o uniforme na altura dos ombros e na nuca, mordendo os lábios do ruivo e apelando para a obscenidade enquanto ele a empurrava mais contra a parede, apertando a curvatura chamativa de sua bunda e vagando suas mãos lá e cá, tentando trapacear da mesma forma que ela fazia – além de escapar dos beijos esbaforidos, cursando mordiscadas na pele exposta sobre seu queixo e até a metade de seu pescoço.

Apesar da dor da brincadeira com arranhões, Tigresa deixando-o com vergões nos ombros e nas costas ou tirando uma faixa de pele por vez, aquilo tudo era tão excitante quanto às noites românticas que ele tivera com sua ex-namorada, Linda Park, no banco do carro do pai dele durante o colegial ou no grêmio da faculdade.

Tudo era muito diferente, novo, envolvente. Perigoso. O perigo é deslumbrante, caso contrário ele nunca estaria metido no ramo de super-herói.

Mas ele cedeu assim que a vilã loira, de cabelos extremamente longos e trançados, como cestas artesanais de palha, arrancou a proteção de suas orelhas, sussurrando sacanagens em seu ouvido, mordendo a cartilagem e ronronando sensualmente ao mesmo tempo em que roçava sua parte íntima coberta (vamos combinar que a malha de uniformes não deixa muito para a imaginação) contra a rigidez abaixo da cintura do ruivo.

Na cabeça do ruivo, perguntas para diminuir a dor de seu ego inflado perambulavam, como: por que ele iria se esforçar para ganhar uma batalha dessas se ele sentira tamanho prazer com ela no topo? Era melhor guardar a energia para depois.

O único lugar em que ele se negava a brincar com ela era no campo de batalha, onde eles não só eram rivais por dominação, mas, também, protegiam e agrediam a vida de outras pessoas, ferindo muitos nesse meio caminho.

Daquela vez, não era nada mal.

* * *

_Que tal vocês, lindos e maravilhosos leitores, me deixarem alguns reviews? Vou esperar ansiosa, okay?_**  
**

_Beijos e Até Mais!_


	2. Início

_Gênero: Romance/ Comédia/ Drama/ Amizade/ Família/ Ação/ Aventura_

_Censura: +18_

_Disclaimer: vocês sabem que eu não sou dona disso. **T_T** Não forcem mais a nossa amizade..._

_Aliás, pretendo escrever sacanagens durante todos os capítulos! Vai ser grande! **:)**_

* * *

**Início**

* * *

_Uma vez no submundo, sempre no submundo..._ Ela se lembrava das palavras cantadas no seu ouvido por seu pai, quando ela ainda tinha esperanças de ser uma daquelas que faziam o bem maior para as pessoas... Quando ela era só uma criança em busca de algo para se salvar e salvar sua pobre mãe decepcionada com tudo o que vivera, também, buscando pelo perdão de seus atos via sua filha mais nova.

Não importa no final de contas, se você busca o lado certo ou luta pelo lado certo. Sua conduta vai mudar quando colocarem o seu na reta e sua verdadeira face sairá detrás da máscara de bonzinho, destruindo tudo que construiu nesse tempo em que era falso consigo mesmo e com todos os outros ao seu redor, alegando que se importava com o coletivo, com o bem-estar de todos...

A máscara dela havia caído já fazia muito tempo. As pessoas nem lembravam quem ela era antes de usar o uniforme preto e dourado que lhe pertencia agora, antes da pintura de tigre em sua face sair na primeira página dos jornais dos Estados Unidos e ao redor do mundo.

Os orbes escuros contraíram as pupilas, focando no que estava bem a frente dela e não no horizonte de memórias que se perdia. A noite já havia caído e ela continuava a procurar motivos para justificar sua revolta à justiça. _Ridícula_. Os cabelos loiros cumpridos soltos e com o volume murcho pela água fria, escorrendo pelas costas delgadas e pingando no assoalho de seu pequeno apartamento. A toalha esquecida na lateral do box não fazia muita falta. O calor do aquecedor fazia o bastante pela pele meio escura, meio amarelada que lhe dava uma identidade.

Seus pés limpos deixavam pegadas sadias por todo o corredor, levando-a até o quarto de temas orientais e papéis de seda nas paredes, como aqueles usados para as portas de correr de templos antigos. A cultura da pessoa que ela amava que não estava mais por perto. Sua mãe iria amar aquele lugar se pudesse morar nele, nem que por poucas horas, só o bastante para que a alegria lhe preenchesse.

A varanda voltada para o jardim botânico, escancarada, exibia a mulher excepcional, passeando em volta de sua cama desarrumada e seguindo para o closet embutido no pequeno buraco de sua parede, diferenciado das cômodas onde suas roupas casuais eram guardadas. Dentro dele, suas roupas de guerra e suas armas, organizadas em araras que vinham desde o teto de três metros de altura até meio metro do chão e as prateleiras com o cinto de utilidades com bombas de fumaça a granadas; micro-tanques de oxigênio a filtros de ar; mecanismos letais a laser a garras envenenadas. Além dos apetrechos que eram guardados em torno de sua cintura, as flechas pontudas e estilizadas com armadilhas embutidas dos tamanhos respectivos de seus arcos. Falando deles, ambos pendurados na parede adjacente a porta do armário: a besta negra ao lado do cartucho de flechas e o arco verde mecânico, que se armava quando apertando o lugar certo. Esse era uma relíquia, uma coisa especial que havia ganhado de presente de alguém que se importava com seu bem-estar.

Essa pessoa, entretanto, não estava mais falando com ela.

A pintura facial numa gaveta abaixo de uma das prateleiras e o formato da máscara improvisada. Não que ela não tivesse tempo para procurar ou mandar fazer uma. Ela gostava do trabalho artístico e se satisfazia quando via que valera a pena os três minutos a mais em frente ao espelho.

Agarrou o collant negro com listras douradas, cujo decote parava no umbigo da mulher, e colocou-o com dificuldade graças à água impertinente. Entretanto, aquilo não iria destruir sua noite. Colocou a bermuda por cima e o cinto número três, que tinha algumas armadilhas, as garras envenenadas e as bombas. A aljava da besta ficava presa em sua coxa direita, coberta para que as flechas não caíssem quando ela executasse suas acrobacias. Jogou a besta sobre a cama e fechou seu closet com a tranca, depois de pegar a maquiagem para desenhar sua máscara.

Penteou as madeixas loiras ainda molhadas e trançou-as até onde não podia mais, prendendo-as com um elástico de silicone preto. Nenhum fio fora do lugar, nenhuma franja e nenhuma mecha extra. Em frente ao espelho, pincel em uma mão e a tinta dourada na outra, começou a desenhar a listra de tigre que a protegia – não que ela tivesse muito a proteger de qualquer forma. Ela não tinha mais ninguém que era muito importante para ela, além de sua querida sobrinha. Mas, até aí, a mãe dela também não era lá qualquer uma.

Contornou os olhos amendoados com o delineador preto depois de fazer a máscara e nos lábios carnudos o batom preto para deixá-la mais marcante.

A perfeita vilã já estava produzida. Ela tinha um encontro com a escória de Gotham naquele dia. Tinha que fazer jus ao seu nome, ou melhor, codinome.

O comunicador largado sobre a cabeceira de sua cama baixa e bagunçada vibra desesperadamente. Ela bufa e estrala o pescoço, antes de se debruçar sobre seu canto de repouso e puxar a faca desembainhada sobre seu travesseiro. A bota amarela de cano longo e salto alto estava largada na entrada da casa, como de costume. Então ela só precisava enfiar aquele troço chato no ouvido e seguir seu caminho, saindo pela janela de emergência do corredor de seu prédio. A vantagem de aquele seu último andar era a falta da câmera de segurança.

-O que? – sua voz áspera mostrava a falta de humor do dia. Seu grupo teria que aturar.

-_Onde você está?! A reunião vai começar em cinco minutos!_ – a voz irritante feminina importunou e a vilã sentiu uma veia latejar em sua testa.

-Eu chego aí em 4 minutos e 59 segundos, _Tuppence_. – a escada de emergência não fora usada. A acrobata, simplesmente, se jogou do parapeito e caiu no chão como um felino habilidoso, disparando para as vielas em busca da escuridão para camuflar sua feição.

-_É bom mesmo! Sabe que o _Exterminador_ não aceita atrasos!_

-E o que você tem a ver com isso? – rebateu secamente, parando perto do contorno de um dos prédios, sentindo alguém passeando por ali.

-_Oras! Só quis ser amigável!_ – parecia bem contrariada – _Além disso, meu irmão não para de perguntar por você, _Tigresa. – de repente, um tom malicioso saiu do comunicador.

-Tsc. – a vilã apertou um botão e a linha foi desligada. Ela tinha coisas melhores a fazer do que se preocupar com os sentimentos de _Tommy Terror_.

_Tap Room_ era um dos típicos bares de Gotham que acolhiam liberalmente todos os vilões, mesmo que em alguns lugares eles tivessem demarcado seus territórios já que havia richas entre eles também. Então, a localização era menos visitada por policiais ou heróis, a vizinhança tinha certa reciprocidade com todos os clientes do bar, e usar a porta da frente, fantasiados, era uma coisa bem comum para eles.

-Boa noite, senhorita Tigresa. – um dos seguranças enormes comentou quando a mulher loira vestida em sua malha sensual passava pelas portas duplas, pendurando sua besta na parte traseira de seu cinto. Ela assentiu com um olhar sério e esperou até que o segundo segurança abrisse o caminho.

Apesar de sua presença ser comum naquele bar, sempre havia novatos perdidos por ali que não podiam evitar ficarem surpresos com o andar deslumbrante da assassina. Olhares e conversas baixas a seu respeito enquanto ela caminhava pelo salão principal do prédio. O barman acenou o pano úmido para lhe cumprimentar e ela sorriu com aquilo – um grande amigo de vários porres, ela diria. Entretanto, mal lembrava seu nome.

Julgando pela bagunça do lugar, os grupos misturados e a música bem alta, nenhuma briga ou nenhum bêbado enchendo o saco ainda, os representantes de cada uma das gangues mortais de Gotham estavam na sala de reuniões dois andares acima e ela só precisava pegar o elevador para estar lá. _Slade_ estaria se aproximando a qualquer instante.

O corredor largo levava até a sala com uma mesa enorme cercada por alguns dos homens e mulheres mais perigosos do mundo, bebendo e fumando, falando barbaridades ou nada. A ponta da mesa vazia, um dos lados dela com uma mulher de belos cabelos brancos naturais brincando solitário com sua espada e a frente vazia, pertencente à felina atrasada.

A recepção calorosa vinha de Tuppence, loira um pouco mais baixa que ela, de ombros, braços e pernas musculosos, cabelo rebelde e olhos azuis gélidos com uma maquiagem bem forte em face.

-O QUE ACHA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO CHEGANDO A ESSA HORA?! – ela questionou preparando-se para bater na Tigresa e a recém-chegada revirou os orbes cinza, desviando do soco fraco da super-poderosa. Ela sabia bem que poderia machucar se fosse atingida.

-Estou no horário. – Tigresa avisou, indo para o seu lugar em frente à calada mulher.

Comentários a seu respeito foram feitos e alguns riam de sua presença, mas depois de alguns olhares de fuzil todos calaram-se. Ninguém iria arranjar encrencar com a herdeira Crock, ou melhor, a _garotinha do papai_. Ela não gostava quando pensavam assim dela, mas, pelo menos, muitos nem começariam a lhe encher o saco por causa disso.

Se tratava de uma faca de dois gumes. Apesar de não querer ser relacionada ao seu pai e odiá-lo com todos suas forças humanas, ela não podia negar a reputação concedida no submundo pelo nome de Mestre dos Esportes, o leal subordinado de Ra's Al Ghul.

-Fazia tempo que não se juntava a nós, Artemis. – a garota de cabelos grisalhos falou num sorriso maníaco, o tapa-olho sobre a vista esquerda aumentava o ar de delinqüente da adolescente.

Quem diria que uma garota tão jovem quanto ela pudesse ser tão mortífera?

-Andei meio ocupada. – ela respondeu e largou a besta sobre a mesa – Eu te mandei o convite pro funeral.

-Eu recebi. Estava numa missão na Rhelásia. – Devastadora sumiu com o sorriso e murmurou – Minhas condolências. Ela realmente era uma pessoa excepcional.

-Obrigada. – Artemis respondeu sinceramente à Rose, a colegial temerosa que lhe mostrara uma grande companhia. Ela sabia bem por onde aquela vilã estava pisando.

Elas tinham o mesmo background. A família de vilões, com nomes reconhecidos ao redor do mundo, tendo que crescer naquele meio quando tantos heróis adolescentes se formavam, tentavam apoiar a justiça e os outros jovens a seguir seu caminho.

A porta de metal abriu novamente e todos já sabiam quem era. Slade Wilson, o _Exterminador_, o líder daquela escória _daquele lado_ de Gotham e, conseqüentemente, o pai de _Devastadora_. O homem que todos ali tinham medo, exceto Tigresa. Ela sabia quem ela tinha de temer, realmente, e, por isso, ela era o braço esquerdo do Exterminador – sua filha tinha o título de braço direito por ele considerar a família depois do mal em seu pódio de mais importantes. Quer dizer, Rose vinha depois dele naquele pódio.

Os cabelos brancos penteados para trás e a idade no canto de seu olho azul esquerdo, a vista direita coberta pelo tapa-olho negro. Ao invés do típico uniforme azul e laranja, com as escamas que não permitiam a penetração de nada afiada contra sua pele, o mesmo uniforme que Rose usava, por exemplo, ele vestia um terno italiano bege, com a gravata azul escuro e a blusa branca.

-Boa noite a todos, meus caros e minhas caras. – ele disse na voz de veludo interesseira, tentando acalmar seus subordinados antes de lhes dizer a respeito da missão especial – Espero que tenham aproveitado as últimas noites de folga, porque nosso plano agora vai requerer esforço total de cada um de vocês. – ele caminhou até a ponta da mesa e tocou de leve o ombro da filha, sentando-se em sua cadeira reservada – Nós vamos juntar forças com a Luz.

Muitos arregalaram seus olhos, outros balbuciaram, outros engasgaram, alguns reclamaram e brigaram entre eles; Rose arqueou as sobrancelhas àquela notícia, um tanto chocada, e Artemis franziu o cenho.

-Senhor, isso é um absurdo! – um de seus chefes de gangues de drogas disse o sotaque italiano exibindo-se – Como vamos fechar negócio com a trupe de Mahkent?!

-Exatamente! – outra pessoa o apoiou.

-O que o Exterminador decide por nós, é o que nos sucederá bando de inúteis! – Tuppence gritou entre eles, batendo as mãos cobertas pela luva negra na mesa e quase a derrubando – Além disso, precisamos de mais meta-humanos na nossa aliança! Não podemos tomar conta de todos os super-poderosos, só eu e Tommy! – avisou-os e os homens calaram-se, mordendo a língua.

-Não é como se fosse afetar os negócios de vocês, a final de contas. – Slade continuou para os traficantes – Deixei bem claro a todos que o comércio está fora disso.

-Mas e as richas entre nós?! E todas as brigas travadas?! Onde elas terão lugar?! – outro assassino se manifestou e Rose espetou sua espada na mesa, deixando-o calado.

-Calados! – ela disse entre dentes, a íris azul clara estreitando-se e as sobrancelhas grisalhas fincando-se – O próximo que abrir a boca terá a língua fatiada numa bandeja de prata!

-Os subordinados de Ra's Al Ghul estão nisso? – a felina loira perguntou retoricamente, seu humor tornando-se contrariado a cada minuto que ela pensava em rever seu pai.

Slade suspirou com aquilo e juntou as mãos apoiadas no cotovelo sobre a mesa, mirando o olho direito em sua aliada. Ele assentiu com a cabeça e Artemis abaixou a face, deixando que a sombra da revolta tomasse conta de sua face maquiada e empurrou sua cadeira para trás, preparando-se para sair dali.

-Quer um tempo para pensar a respeito? – Exterminador perguntou meio compreensivo, apesar do tom da voz rigorosa tomar conta da sala.

-Você não precisa da minha resposta em alto e bom tom. – ela respondeu sem olhar para trás, dando a volta na mesa até a saída da sala – Sabe que tenho uma dívida contigo.

-Sim. Seu auxilio será de grande importância. – um jeito mal-educado de dizer obrigado que Slade não deixa pra lá.

Descendo as escadas que dão acesso ao salão principal, Artemis bateu o salto alto contra o piso frio, o barulho agudo repetitivo anunciando sua chegada já que a música tinha diminuído devido ao fator mor de Slade estar no prédio e em reunião. O barman amigo seu ficou surpreso em vê-la sentando-se na cadeira ao lado de um simples e novo malandro da cidade, cuja arma estava guardada por dentro da calça e seu pano que cobria a boca e o nariz ao redor de seu pescoço.

-O que você tiver de mais forte com gelo, pelo amor de Deus. – ela falou ao seu amigo e olhou para a pista de dança já vazia.

-Deus que foi bom quando te colocou no meu caminho, princesa. – a voz embriagada soou ao seu lado e a vilã bufou com aquela cantada fajuta, mas não deu muita bola. Aliás, até deu, mas resolveu dar uma chance para o infeliz para de mexer com ela.

Será que não era possível notar o mau humor dela?

-Oi. Estou falando com você, gatinha. – ele imitou o ronronar e tocou o seu ombro nu, alertando seus reflexos involuntários que agarraram sua mão assim que ela ameaçou acariciar um pouco mais abaixo.

Apertando na lateral e empurrando o dedão do homem no sentido contrário, fazendo-o gritar e pedir ajuda, ela nem se ergueu da cadeira, apenas mirou a íris cinza cintilante, agora bem mais clara que anteriormente, e cuspiu as palavras com rigor:

-Você tem cinco segundos para implorar por perdão e nunca mais mostrar a cara por aqui ou eu juro que enfiou essa sua arma de brinquedo em um lugar que vai te deixar uma cicatriz enorme. – o cara engoliu em seco e ficou de joelhos, pedindo para que ela o soltasse.

Ele saiu correndo porta a fora e o barman suspirou com aquilo, largando uma bebida esverdeada no copo de uísque, cheia de cubos de gelo, em frente à Tigresa. Ele passou o pano úmido sobre o balcão e retirou a cerveja do indivíduo que fugiu dali para que outros clientes pudessem se aproximar – se bem que nenhum idiota iria se sentar ali enquanto Artemis estivesse por perto.

-Tenho que adicionar três cervejas na sua conta, gata. – ele falou atenciosamente, como de costume, depois que a viu dar um gole que matou metade do drinque – O que eu vou fazer com esse seu temperamento, hein? – ele riu para si mesmo.

-Adicione essas três cervejas e o drinque estranho na conta do Slade, Maurice. – ela leu no crachá dele, sabia que esqueceria depois – A culpa é dele por meu humor estar assim.

-Eu vou cogitar a hipótese de colocar o seu drinque na conta dele. As cervejas verei o que fazer. – ele tentou e Artemis virou o resto da bebida – Vai matar alguém hoje?

-Queria torturar alguém. Morrer é uma coisa muito rápida. – ela respondeu largando o copo sobre o balcão e preparando-se para ir embora – Não volto mais hoje.

-Poxa! Só porque um grupo de _heavy metal_ vai tocar hoje. – ele disse brincando, mas a Tigresa nem deu muita bola – Até mais.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e disparou como um ninja pela porta da frente, pensando em quem ela descontaria sua raiva hoje.

...

-Olá... Ó meu Deus! Fazia muito tempo que o senhor não vinha nos visitar, mestre Wally. – o saudoso mordomo de cabelos castanhos desbotados disse ao ruivo de orbes verdes brilhantes, cujas bochechas eram sardentas e o sorriso branco sincero e simpático. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, o homem mais jovem já estava abraçando o velho amigo.

-Muito bom te ver também, Al! – lembrou-o do velho apelido que não alegrava muito Alfred, mas este fez questão de pular esse detalhe e retribuir a afeição.

-O que está fazendo aqui em Gotham quando acabou de arranjar um emprego? – a audácia iminente deixando a boca do senhor enquanto eles caminhavam pelos grandes e largos corredores da mansão Wayne. Seguiam até os aposentos do jovem mestre.

-Estava meio entediado e como amanhã é feriado, não vi problemas em ver meus amigos. Além disso, meu tio resolveu matar as saudades de ser o Flash por enquanto. Então, tudo bem. – a última frase ele sussurrou para que ninguém mais pudesse ouvir além do mordomo.

-Imagino que sim, já que está velho o suficiente para esquecer suas responsabilidades porque está cansado delas. – Alfred o cutucou e Wally fez uma careta breve.

-Sempre com dez pedras nas mãos, né, Alfred? – rebateu enquanto Alfred anunciava sua chegada no quarto do rapaz com algumas batidas a porta.

-Claro que não, mestre Wally. Estou apenas ressaltando os fatos.

-Aham, claro... – Wally revirou os olhos e Alfred escancarou a porta alta de carvalho.

-Mestre Dick, mestre Wally está aqui. – algumas risadas femininas foram escutadas e Alfred relutou a falar qualquer coisa, dando espaço para que Wally entrasse.

Uma daquelas famosas modelos de revista desfilava atrapalhadamente até a sala de banho do outro lado do quarto de Dick, tropeçando no lençol e fugindo dele, apontando para a porta e justificando o porquê de sua correria. O rapaz de dezenove anos falava que não tinha problema algum e ela não precisava ir, mas claro que não ficaria com a presença de outro homem naquele recinto e Wally West esperou um pouco até que a garota lhe acenasse rapidamente e batesse a porta pesada do banheiro.

-Bons tempos em que eu usava esse banheiro. – Wally disse brincando quando avistou o melhor amigo em sua cueca e em busca da calça de moletom.

-Será que você não conhece celular não?! Ou as normas de etiqueta? – o moreno, de cabelos ébanos e olhos turquesa, brincou, caminhando rapidamente até o amigo três anos mais velho, abraçando-o fortemente e cumprimentando-o como antigamente – E aí, cara? Sentindo saudades do _astre_?

-Depois de anos de amizade, ainda não entendo o que você diz. – Wally brincou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça – Então... Acho que alguém teve uma briga séria com a Barbara, né? – Dick sorriu sem jeito e coçou a nuca, andando em direção ao quarto ao lado onde ficava todos os aparelhos tecnológicos dele e onde a modelo não saberia como chegar.

O jovem jogou-se no sofá assim que entrou no quarto e Wally seguiu até o pequeno bar do lado, puxando a primeira garrafa de vodka dentro do congelador e colocando em dois copos para eles. Preferiu ficar de pé e esperar pelo desabafo do adolescente – também, beber sentado não faz lá muito bem.

-Bom, ela estava meio louca com a faculdade e descontou em mim por uma de nossas missões não terem dado certo. Além disso, ela não queria que Tim tivesse ido, e, no final, teria sido melhor se ele não estivesse lá mesmo. – o último Grayson apertou a ponte do nariz e deu um gole na bebida pura – Cara, isso é muito ruim...

-Eu sei, mas relaxa a cabeça... Antes da ressaca, claro. – Wally respondeu e riu junto com o companheiro – E por isso que resolveu sair com a modelo de passarela?

-Na verdade, ela é uma quase modelo. – o moreno brincou e balançou a cabeça, decepcionado consigo mesmo – Cara, o que eu to fazendo com a minha vida?!

-Gastando-a com embriaguez e mulheres _quase_ bem sucedidas. – o ruivo virou o copo e largou no bar, indo para o enorme telão a sua frente – Notícias do pessoal?

-Eu tirei esse fim de semana pra relaxar. O que te traz aqui?

Wally respirou fundo e suspirou, lembrando-se do real motivo por estar em busca de um ombro amigo. As costas largas do ruivo já não pareciam ser tão largas assim e seus ombros tremeram um pouco quando ele olhou sem jeito e triste para Dick que se aproximava na intenção de largar o copo sobre o balcão do bar.

-Linda pediu um tempo. – Linda Park, a bela asiática de Central City, âncora do jornal da GBS de Keystone e atrativo principal do Flash III.

Ela e Wally começaram há sair algum tempo depois que a faculdade tinha acabado e tudo estava indo as mil maravilhas, até que Bart Allen veio do futuro para interferir no passado e contou muitas coisas que iriam acontecer para o seu tio Barry – inclusive o fator crucial de que a tia Iris estava grávida de gêmeos e que um deles era seu pai. O moleque estava, então, em todos os lugares que Wally estava agindo como Flash e usava o típico uniforme que lhe pertencia quando fazia parte da Equipe que Dick ainda pertence.

Dick é bem familiarizado com toda essa estória complicada. Ele só não sabia que a relação de Wally estava indo por água abaixo graças ao adolescente recém-chegado. Ele não era tão impertinente assim, apesar de todo o déficit de atenção e a hiperatividade. Ele era um velocista, no final de contas. O que eles podiam fazer a esse respeito? Obviamente, aturar.

-Bart foi meio descuidado e contou a ela sobre algo que faríamos no futuro e que eu era, na verdade, o Flash, e ele era meu primo em segundo grau. – Dick fez um "o" com a boca e assentiu, dando palminhas nas costas do melhor amigo, tentando confortá-lo.

-Sinto muito por isso. Só posso te dizer que se você está em busca de companhia, Gotham é o melhor lugar para se achar mulheres maravilhosas e perigosas. – ele riu antes de fazer uma de suas muitas piadinhas internas – Bruce sabe bem sobre isso, se você duvida de minhas palavras... – e uma gargalhada leve se manifestou no cômodo.

-Na verdade, eu até gostaria de sair para me divertir com o melhor amigo, se isso for uma opção. – Wally sugeriu bem menos radical nesse ponto.

Linda era a mulher da vida dele. Ele tinha certeza disso. Eles só estavam passando por uma fase turbulenta e dramática que não tinha qualquer fundamento em seu ponto de vista e, por esse motivo, ele estava em Gotham agora, tentando espairecer e deixar sua namorada pensar em paz em Keystone, bem longe dele, para sentir muitas saudades.

-Claro que sim! – Dick aderiu à decisão e pegou seu celular, pensando em todos os lugares que eles poderiam ir – Que acha de umas boates ou um bar bem legal?

-Ótimo. Seria demais... – e então algo começou a apitar naquele quarto, um alarme.

A noite escura de Gotham iluminada pelo brilho da cidade ao sul da mansão dizia tudo o que aquele chamado significava. Eles sabiam bem que não era algo tão sério para chamar pelo Batman, por isso a falta do sinal no céu nublado, entretanto tinha sua seriedade para que _Asa Noturna_ fosse convocado.

-Ou não. – Wally comentou, tentando ser brincalhão.

-Foi mal. – Dick pediu e correu até o closet onde possuía o cano até o subsolo da mansão, levando-os até a caverna secreta.

Wally o seguiu e escorregou pelo mesmo cano até que estivesse descendo um corredor bem úmido e saindo no grande salão rústico coberto pelas pedras e pela cachoeira, os morcegos cobrindo o teto de estalactites em rocha e o brilho artificial dos vários telões de monitoramento da BatCaverna. Alfred já estava a postos, brincando em um dos computadores e esperando que Dick se vestisse. Bruce, incrivelmente, não estava por perto daquela vez.

-Você pode vir junto se quiser, Wally. – o jovem convidou e Wally não negaria a proposta. Ele viera a Gotham para passar um tempo com seu grande amigo, não para esperar em casa, com medo de que ele não voltasse em um só pedaço.

O jovem sorriu maliciosamente e, num piscar de olhos – e num redemoinho de cores quentes -, não havia mais a presença de um ruivo estabanado de olhos verdes, mas sim de um herói vestido de vermelho dos pés a cabeça; face cobrindo os olhos, bochechas e nariz, o símbolo de um raio amarelo no peito destacando-se e alguns raios na altura da cintura e nos antebraços, como se demarcasse o fim do material e o começo de outro.

-Rápido demais, como sempre. – Dick o repreendeu e correu para vestir seu uniforme de malha todo negro com o pássaro azul sobre o peito.

-Eu diria pontual, mestre Dick. O senhor está atrasado dessa vez. – Alfred disse sarcasticamente e Wally sorriu abertamente para ele.

-Você é sensacional, Al. – o jovem brincou e, logo, Dick já estava de volta, com a máscara de dominó sobre os orbes turquesa e em frente ao monitor.

Assim que liberou a conexão, uma das delegadas de Gotham parecia que enfrentava sérias desventuras. Sua careta ficou mais feia assim que os dois super-heróis apareceram pelo monitor e Wally não sabia mesmo se aquilo era uma coisa boa ou não. Definitivamente não era um gato preso na árvore, mas se fosse algo tão sério assim quem estaria do outro lado do monitor não seria qualquer um e, sim, Jim Gordon, Comissário de Gotham e pai de Barbara.

-Boa... – Dick ia começar com os cumprimentos, mas a senhora mal encarada não permitiu o agrado.

-Me poupem as banalidades. Estamos com problemas sérios, se não eu não perturbaria a noite de um maricas qualquer usando malhas. – pois é. Algumas pessoas ainda implicavam com trivialidades.

Dick entortou o nariz e, conseqüentemente, o herói em escarlate, contando até mil para que a resposta perfeita para aquela afirmação fosse engolida e que nunca mais resolvesse aparecer, pois aí sim eles teriam um grande problema.

-Pode falar. – Asa Noturna continuou e a senhora Delegada, bufou antes de gritar com mais um de seus subordinados e voltar à atenção para os dois heróis.

-Temos uma assassina de capacidade nível Um à solta em Otisburg. Precisamente com três reféns em um quarto no Cassino Monarch e ela não vai sair de lá tão cedo.

-Quais as condições dela? – Dick falou secamente, concentrado, a maneira costumeira que tinha de se transformar quando trabalhava. Wally riu pelo nariz, baixo, nostalgicamente e completamente sentindo o "astre" como o grande companheiro de longa data dizia.

-Nenhuma. A vadia disse que não importa o que dermos a ela. Nenhum dos três reféns vai sair de lá com vida. – a velha apertou a ponte do nariz, seus dedos gordos formavam dobras e ela grunhiu. Jogou uma papelada sobre a mesa e encarou a câmera com ferocidade – Por mais que sejam todos filhos da puta que aquela maldita esteja atrás, eu que mando na Décima Segunda Delegacia e quem faz a justiça nos meus arredores sou eu! – Wally fez um som desagradável pelo nariz e tanto o herói quanto a delegada o encararam de forma estranha.

-Ao invés de ficar xingando ela a distância, que não vai adiantar nada, a senhora, com todo o respeito, deveria estar lá com a SWAT preparada em tudo ao redor. – Flash não deixava passar uma, por mais que sua aparência tola com o uniforme escarlate até em face o contrariasse.

A delegada arfou as narinas – Sinto muito estragar a noite de romântica entre vocês rapazes, mas se eu pudesse surrar cada incapaz atirador de elite que aquela tal SWAT vive se gabando por aí, eu faria. Não tenho tempo para tricotar e definitivamente não tenho tempo para ouvir asneiras mal criadas saindo da boca de vocês, vigilantes. – ela bateu as mãos na escrivaninha e fincou ainda mais o par de sobrancelhas grosseiras – E então? Quando é que vão salvar o dia?

Dick bufou e Wally respirou fundo, ambos revirando seus olhos. O herói da cidade dominou o monitor e respondeu a senhora delegada – Chegaremos em cinco minutos. Acha que consegue segurar a barra?

A velha coçou a testa, pensando e fazendo uma cara de desdém que deixava o Flash enojado – Pessoas são loucas. Não tenho bola de cristal para prever os movimentos dela. Só sei que qualquer morte que aqueles três vão ter vai ser lenta, dolorosa e merecida.

A ligação caiu então e Dick pediu para Alfred preparar a sua moto enquanto ele se preparava, enfiando os brinquedinhos nas luvas e no cinto de utilidades, botas também. O único brinquedo que Wally tinha, além de seus tênis de estimação, eram os raios que ficavam estrategicamente posicionados sobre seus protetores das orelhas. Eles eram explosivos de alta escala magmática.

-Quem será que perdeu a cabeça dessa vez? – Wally pensava consigo mesmo, mão no queixo e braços cruzados.

-Devastadora? – Dick sugeriu pegando o capacete no mancebo ao lado da estrada saída da caverna, que subia assim que o veículo estivesse por perto, o que ainda não estava;

-Não. Ouvi dizer que os grandes homicidas estão nos escuros. Nada deles a algumas semanas. Não pode ser ela, nem Exterminador. – Wally olhou-o novamente, tentando fazer sentido – Pistoleiro?

-É uma mulher. – Dick lembrou-o.

-Pistoleira? – após dar de ombros ao comentário do melhor amigo, Wally sentiu um soco no ombro – Ai.

-Vamos lá. Pra que você fez faculdade, hein, gênio? – Dick entortou o nariz.

-Pra ter um diploma. – Dick olhou-o torto, novamente, antes de Alfred chegar por um dos túneis montado na moto de Asa Noturna no maior estilo – Enfim. Não temos tempo. Junte os fatos. – Alfred desceu da moto e entregou a chave para seu jovem mestre, prestando atenção a conversa deles.

-Mulher, assassina, sozinha e com três pilantras como reféns. – Dick subiu na moto e Wally preparou-se ao seu lado.

Um momento de silêncio até que a pessoa menos esperada respondesse ao mistério dos heróis mascarados: - Não seria Tigresa, mestre Dick? – os jovens se entreolharam antes de Alfred continuar sua dedução – Apesar de ela ser uma pessoa com terríveis distúrbios emocionais, a senhorita Tigresa nunca matou qualquer pessoa inocente. Somente traficantes, assassinos de alto escalão, geralmente políticos corruptos e gentinha dessa laia.

Os rapazes assentiram, admirando a rápida percepção do senhor mordomo. Eles se entreolharam e Dick colocou o capacete.

-Valeu, Al. – Wally disse, correndo a frente de seu melhor amigo em busca da mulher mascarada com a alma corrompida.

...

-NÃO, POR FAVOR, NÃO! – o homem implorou, de joelhos, sangue saia de sua boca inchada depois de tantos socos e chutes. O primeiro da lista que ela havia arranjado por aí.

Não. Ela não ia pedir dinheiro por aquilo. Não por aqueles patifes ridículos e, definitivamente, o pior tipo de humano que há por aí – não era humano para ela, não. Não merecia andar por aí com as outras pessoas, se misturando e procurando por mais vítimas no meio da multidão sem fim dos dias comuns de Gotham.

Ela podia ouvir as sirenes, as pessoas batendo nas portas, os moveis caros de mogno na entrada não permitiam a passagem de ninguém e ela já tinha montado sua armadilha caso um espertinho resolvesse infiltrar pela parede – nenhuma autoridade seria capaz de salvar a vida daqueles malfeitores e os três que jaziam ali dentro sabiam muito bem disso. Por isso que todos os três choravam, apesar de dois ainda estarem amordaçados e presos a cadeira dentro de um dos armários.

O homem a sua frente, merecia tudo pior que a morte. Ele tinha feito coisas muito cruéis para muita gente por aí, e, por mais que Artemis tivesse a mente mais distorcida do mundo, ela sabia muito bem dizer quando um infeliz merecia morrer ou quando ele merecia sofrer, pagar por todos os pecados e por todas as judieiras que fizera a outros que não tinham a menor capacidade que fosse de levantar um dedo para se defender.

-NÃO FAÇA ISSO COMIGO! – o homem pediu, ele não estava amordaçado mais, nem amarrado a nada. Ele só estava jogado no chão, com ossos quebrados e alguns torturados depois de tantas porradas sem fim. Ele cuspia tanto sangue que Artemis tinha quase certeza que tinha perfurado seus pulmões com seus pezinhos delicados.

Ela caminhou de um lado ao outro, as botas e as luvas sujas, a roupa um pouco manchada e a cara que representava nada mais, nada menos que desdém. Puro e sombrio desprezo a vida daquele miserável ser. Provavelmente um animal seria mais humano que aquele filho duma puta sem coração.

-Mais você já está pedindo arrego, senhor Deputado? – ela ajoelhou-se a frente do político, erguendo-o pelos restantes e poucos fios de cabelo no topo de sua cabeça. O homem gemeu, dolorido, mas aquilo não deveria nem fazer cócegas depois de toda a surra que ele tinha levado.

Ergueu-o até que seus olhos encaravam os cinza amendoados, que brilhavam prateados naquele momento, como balas de fuzil e, ainda, o faiscar do momento em que a arma disparava. O homem engoliu em seco, as lágrimas quentes lavando o sangue de suas bochechas e dos cortes abertos em sua face.

-Eu tenho uma esposa, filhas... Por favor, não... – ele continuou a choramingar, fechando os olhos, mas Artemis sacudiu sua cabeça novamente.

-Olha pra mim! – ela ordenou e ele obedeceu, ofegando com medo – Por favor, você ousa dizer. – ela rangeu os dentes antes de continuar – Por favor... Essas palavras não te lembram nada, senhor Deputado? Ou melhor: essas palavras não lembram ninguém ao senhor? – ele engoliu em seco e negou com a cabeça – Então talvez eu possa clarear sua mente... – ela socou sua cabeça, acertando num ponto acima da orelha e fazendo o homem desmaiar – Ainda não, seu filho da puta, desgraçado! – suas narinas arfaram e ela jogou o homem no chão, caminhando até onde ela havia deixando a garrafa de álcool – ou melhor, as garrafas de álcool.

Não era fácil conseguir a verdade de homens ruins porque mentira era praticamente a realidade deles. Artemis era má, cruel, ela sabia disso, mas ela nunca iria fazer qualquer coisa que fazia se não fosse tudo culpa das pessoas que influenciaram sua vida inteira. Ela era horrível, sua essência fervia de ódio por tudo e por todos, mas ela nunca iria matar uma pessoa inocente e não tinha um infeliz em sua lista que já fora inocente. Disso ela podia muito bem se orgulhar.

Para fazê-los admitir seus atos, ou lembrar-se deles, ela os torturava até onde eles desmaiavam, entrando no estádio de quase coma, mas ela nunca os deixava. Não dava tempo para eles poderem sair bem dali. Ela nunca deixou nenhum sair vivo de seu interrogatório. Assim que eles apagavam, nada como jogar álcool na cara deles – as feridas arderiam como o calor do inferno na pele de um anjo e o cheiro forte despertaria todos os instintos do âmago de seu ser. Não tinha saída. Era morte ou era morte, fosse do jeito que fosse.

Ela jogou o liquido purificador sobre o individuo desmaiado e agachou, em cócoras, esperando que ele começasse a gritar de dor e que despertasse. Demorou um pouco, então ela jogou mais álcool e o homem acordou tremendo e gritando de dor.

-ME MATE... POR FAVOR! – ele implorou e ela o sentou no chão, assustando-o com o gesto e continuando com sua agonia quando ela esfregava as feridas que foram tocadas pelo liquido, espalhando-o – ARGH!

-Oras, temos um histérico por aqui, né? – ela zombou e o homem choramingou novamente.

-O que eu fiz pra você? – Artemis olhou-o mortiferamente, cruzando apoiando a mão sobre aquela que segurava a garrafa e os cotovelos nos joelhos flexionados.

-Sabe... – ela arfou as narinas – Era essa pergunta que eu estava esperando. – ela aproximou o homem sentado dela, puxando-o pelo pescoço e ele grunhiu de dor – Vamos ver se você responde direitinho, frouxo. – ela aproximou o rosto intocável do dele, assustando-o mais ainda – Tinha um menino, pequeno, novo, de apenas cinco anos, que brincava no condomínio onde o senhor morava assim que se tornou Deputado. – o homem engoliu em seco e ela continuou – Ele era jovem, ele sorria e dava risada alta, brincava com as outras criancinhas sobre a supervisão da mãe e, se não me engano, era a criança mais presente em seus churrascos de comício na vizinhança, senhor Deputado.

Apesar de continuar calado, Artemis sabia bem e cada movimento de cada músculo, por menor que fosse, denunciava o temor e a memória que retornava ao homem torturado. Ela estava apenas esperando para que ele abrisse a boca.

-Um dia, num desses churrascos na sua casa, você tinha saído pra pegar vinhos caros e chiques de sua adega no porão e pediu pro garotinho te seguir que você tinha um presente pra dar pra ele. Uma criança, pura, inocente, feliz... – suas narinas pareciam continuar a arfar conforme ela recordava do que tinha sabido por fontes suas, nojo distribuindo em seu ar e ela se controlava para não acabar com a raça do infeliz ainda. Ainda não até ele ter certeza de que isso não é nada perto do que ele fez – Um menino lindo que tinha uma vida feliz pro resto da vida, muito maior que a sua, seu filho da puta!

-Eu não... – ela ergueu os braços e esmurrou o queixo do Deputado, nocauteando-o para trás e já jogando o álcool sobre seu nariz sangrando, despertando-o novamente.

-Dá próxima vez que interromper, eu arranco sua língua e faço você engolir. – o homem tremeu, sentindo seu corpo falhar aos poucos, aquela dor incondicional e absurda – O menino, senhor Deputado, ele pediu "por favor" também, assim como o senhor está me pedindo agora. – o deputado foi, aos poucos, arregalando os olhos e permitindo que as lágrimas voltassem a eles – Só que o menino era apenas uma criança, inocente, ingênua, que só queria ganhar um presente, que só queria que um senhor que, até então, ele respeitava e gostava lhe agradasse; Ele só esperava um brinquedo. – o choro do homem ficou mais desesperado – E ele estava assustado, estava com medo e com dor, e chorava tanto, pedindo pro senhor deixá-lo em paz, para parar de tocá-lo e de enfiar essa sua mão estúpida dentro dele... – nojo voltou a boca de Artemis e ela agarrou o homem pelo maxilar, trazendo-o bem para perto dela e forçando-o a encarar as íris cinza duras e impiedosas – Para deixá-lo respirar porque ele não conseguia com o senhor colocando o seu pênis velho e murcho na boca pequena dele, tendo prazer com aquilo e continuando a torturar aquele menino, aquela criança!

-Eu não o matei! – o homem tentou se defender, mas Artemis fez um movimento tão rápido que nem mesmo o Flash, quando chegou à varanda aquele mesmo instante viu.

A faca afiada que fora colocada em sua bota havia sido desembainhada e, num movimento só, passou pela garganta do Deputado, banha, sangue vazando dele, a visão clara das cordas vocais do homem e, se as pessoas estivessem dispostas de olhar mais ao fundo, com certeza dava pra enxergar a coluna vertebral. E a morte do Deputado foi dolorosa e lenta, até que seu sangue terminasse de vazar e ele ficasse inconsciente de uma vez por todas.

-Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui?! – Wally perguntou, passando a mão pela cabeça sobre a malha, olhando ao redor do quarto e vendo o massacre a sua frente – O que... – a mulher loira levantou-se, olhando-o por cima do ombro direito, a pose felina típica sedutora.

-Não tem nada a ver contigo, vigilante. Saia daqui antes que eu resolva arrancar o seu couro como fiz com o senhor Deputado aqui. – ela apontou a faca em mãos mostrando o homem caído à frente.

-Você é louca por acaso?! Acabou de assassinar a sangue frio uma autoridade publica?! Completamente louca! – Flash continuou, tão atônito que se mexer parecia impossível.

-Olhe bem para mim e veja se eu tenho sangue frio. – ela lhe disse e, assim que Wally voltou os orbes esmeraldinos para a felina, ela estava de frente para ele, com a cara suja de sangue do homem, a roupa também.

Aliás, após abrir a garganta de uma pessoa, o sangue dela iria jorrar, e Tigresa estava quase completamente suja pelo vermelho negro. O quarto não estava lá claro como o sol, mas um abajur estava com sua luz acesa e ela penetrou o suficiente a superfície da bela mulher para que Wally pudesse enxergar o brilho extra das íris chorosas. As narinas arfadas com a ponta vermelha, o lábio marcado pelas mordidas de quando completava o seu serviço.

Certo. Aquela pessoa era muito estranha.

-Ta certo, Tigresa. Já foi muita morte por hoje. Vou ser gentil com você, venha comigo e vou te entregar pros tiras. – Wally deu um passo e, antes que ele pudesse ter percebido, uma faca menor passou tinindo por sua face até que atingiu a ponta do raio de sua orelha, arrancando-o e prendendo-o na parede da janela por onde ele havia entrado.

O rapaz arregalou os olhos e olhou para trás rapidamente, desesperado, depois voltou seus orbes para a vilã que recolhia seu material de trabalho, guardando-os em seus devidos lugares para a próxima execução.

-O que você fez?! – o herói parecia transtornado e Artemis olhou-o novamente sobre o ombro, como quem não estava nenhum pouco preocupada com aquilo.

-Sinceramente, não sei por que do ataque de pelanca. Foi só um dos seus raiozinhos. – ela provocou-o, mas, antes mesmo que ela pudesse usar seus reflexos involuntários, seu corpo foi erguido do chão por braços musculosos e tudo ao seu redor tornou-se um vulto de cores escuras como Gotham geralmente era, e a pressão do ar na velocidade deixou-a sem ar.

Sinceramente, ela pensou que fosse morrer nesse gesto.

De repente, então, tudo estava parado, em seu devido lugar. Ela sentiu seu corpo ser arremessada para frente e a dor foi aguda, muscular e havia machucado sua bochecha. Aliás, continuava machucando, pois Flash segurava-a com sua face na parede crespa de tijolos corroendo aos poucos numa escura viela. Artemis podia sentir a força do meta-humano com a mão firme dele em sua cabeça, segurando-a e não permitindo que ela realizasse qualquer gracinha e sua outra mão estava sendo segurada pela dele, que pressionava o restante de seu corpo com o próprio dele.

Para qualquer um que passeasse por ali aquela hora da noite, diria que pessoas estavam tendo uma transa selvagem na alameda, mas não. Artemis não estava sentindo qualquer prazer com aquela pressão toda em seu corpo. Ainda mais depois de quase morrer asfixiada pelo vento – que ironia, não?

* * *

_Reviews, maravilhosos?! Vou esperar ansiosa, okay?_**  
**

_Beijos e Até Mais!_


End file.
